Tête haute et regard méprisant
by fairymangafan
Summary: UA " Elle marchait droit devant elle, ses talons claquaient sur le bitume au rythme de ses pas. Un soupir agacé sortit de ses lèvres ornaient d'une mince couche de gloss, à peine visible mais la rendant plus attractive. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'elle allait être à la limite du retard. Grinçant des dents, elle accéléra encore un peu. " Personnage à découvrir!


Elle marchait droit devant elle, ses talons claquaient sur le bitume au rythme de ses pas. Ses hanches basses aux fesses rebondies se mouvaient en une danse hypnotique, se calquant sur la musique de ses chaussures. La mini-jupe qu'elle portait dévoilait à chacun de ses soubresauts une partie de sa culotte en dentelle sobre. Les regards se tournaient vers elle sur son passage, dévisageant sa silhouette fine et ses formes savoureuses. Elle les ignoraient royalement, la tête haute et le regard méprisant. Comme si elle allait laisser ses regards l'écraser !

Sa chevelure d'ébène voltigeait derrière elle comme un voile aussi magique que funèbre, attirant convoitise et jalousie. Ses beaux cheveux d'un noir profond au reflets scintillants ondulaient sous le soleil de plomb qui semblait trôner sur cette journée. Un soupir agacée sortit de ses lèvres ornaient d'une mince couche de gloss, à peine visible mais la rendant plus attractive. Un coup de crayon noir accentuait la profondeur naturelle de ses yeux marrons foncés.

Aussi autoritaire que sensuelle elle continuait son chemin, arpentant les rues bondées. Les grattes-ciel qui jalonnaient sa route semblaient rendre grâce à son charisme, l'élevant vers les cieux qu'ils occupaient. Les boutiques éclairées renvoyaient la lueur de leurs néons sur son corps, elle était dans son élément. La ville, et surtout les plus grandes étaient son terrain de jeux, regorgeant de proies faciles et prêtes à tout pour elle.

Pourtant aucun n'osait l'aborder, tant son charisme était puissant. Elle rivalisait même avec l'unique fille dont elle tolérait depuis toujours la présence à ses côtés. Une jeune femme à l'allure et au caractère aussi titanesque que le sien. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pour mourir la seconde suivante, si fugace qu'on croirait l'avoir imaginer. Ses talons maltraitaient le sol sous ses pas de plus en plus rapides, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à courir. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'elle allait être à la limite du retard. Grinçant des dents, elle accéléra encore un peu, accentuant la danse de ses hanches et le ballet fantomatique de son imposante poitrine. Un sifflement sur sa droite suivit de quelques rires gras. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de ralentir.

Hautaine avait toujours était son mot d'ordre. Habillée impeccablement, respectant le règlement à la lettre, jamais en retard, elle prenait plaisir à sentir des regards jaloux ou admirateur sur sa personne. À avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait dans la seconde, à manipuler les pauvres insectes qui l'entourait. Elle en avait acquis une personnalité froide et distante. L'amitié, l'amour ? Elle n'en avait que faire. Seul le pouvoir importait. Avec lui, on avait tout.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans sa nouvelle et prestigieuse université. Côtoyer des insectes fous tout les jours, qui se fichaient de son apparence imposante comme de leurs première chaussette et qui la traitait pour la plupart comme tout le monde avait été un choc rude pour elle. Elle les avaient insultés en face et par derrière, les avaient manipulés comme des pantins en piétinant leurs sentiments dégoulinant de niaiserie. Elle en avait complètement brisé certains. Mais ils revenaient à la charge, cherchant à... _l'intégrer_. Avait-elle une tête à vouloir s'intégrer ? Non. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. Pas eux.

Finalement, après presque un an d'effort de leurs parts, elle avait commencer à se considérer autrement dans l'école. Comme une fille comme une autre, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser de temps à autre qu'elle était mieux qu'eux. Même si elle redevenait supérieur une fois l'enceinte de la cour quitté. Et elle s'était rapproché de cette fille, qu'elle admirait secrètement, encore trop renfermée pour clairement montrer ses sentiments. Ne dévoilant qu'à demi ce qu'elle éprouvait, que ce soit joie, peur, peine. Et encore. En général, ils se contentaient d'un changement dans son regard pour se repérer...

Dans son champ de vision l'école qui occupait ses pensées apparut. Alternant entre majesté et couleurs décadentes, entre bitume et verdure, entre grands bâtiments et bancs, elle se dévoila en toutes lettres :

_Fairy Tales School_

Divisée en plusieurs sections ( Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus,... ) suivant les options choisis, elle était l'une des meilleures de Fiore. Elle, elle faisait partie de la division Mermaid Heel, curieusement composée uniquement de fille.

Enfin, ses pas s'arrêtèrent. Elle était devant l'imposante grille en fer forgée, finement ouvragé. Fée, Sirène, Pégases et autres animaux se côtoyaient autour d'une nature stylisée.

Mais ce n'était pas cette véritable œuvre d'art qui l'intéressait. Non, c'était cette ligne invisible. Celle qui coupait son caractère, sa personnalité. Celle qui faisait qu'elle n'était plus cette personne méprisante qu'elle aimait jouer. Mais la vraie elle, dans sa totalité et son absurbité.

_**Elle,**_

_**Kagura Mikazuchi**_

* * *

**Je suis très en retard partout et je m'excuse! Mais ce petit OS m'est venu à l'idée avec la rentrée ( même si au départ, ça ne devait absolument pas donner ça... )**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce personnage, et je sais que j'ai fait de l'OOC. Mais j'ai voulu rendre quasiment tout au long du texte la première impression qu'elle m'a donné quand je l'ais vu lors de son entré aux Grands Jeux Magiques...**

**Désolé! J'essayerais de poster les chapitres de mes autres histoires le plus rapidement possible! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ma fainéantise! **

**Tchao!**


End file.
